


The Oncoming Storm

by PetraJade



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Name examining, Nickname explination, No Spoilers, Really deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraJade/pseuds/PetraJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the Doctor's infamous nickname as well as the relationship he has formed with those he calls "friend".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oncoming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doctor Who

The Oncoming Storm.

That's the name the Daleks gave to their most hated enemy, the Doctor.

The Oncoming Storm.

To a normal person, this name would confuse their view of the Doctor. They would see him as a rageful monster coming to destroy those who anger him. They would only remember him for the destruction he almost always left behind. Like a hurricane, his only mark on their mind would be his path of death and terror that preceded him. They would hate him, for the Earth would take years to heal from the damage of his visit.

To a superstitious, nervous person, this name would cause fear of the Doctor. The respect and honor he deserved, given out of the misplaced suspicion of him. They would only remember him a beast of chaos, who needed bloodshed to be happy. Their memory would be littered with memory of the terrible look in his eyes before he counter attacked against an enemy. They would be frightened of him, never daring to know him. He shouldn't be bothered. He should be feared. He should be worshipped. He was a god.

To a stubborn, prideful person, this name would cause resentment and anger. They would never fully respect, no matter how many times he saved them. Their thoughts of him would be black; how dare he think of himself as a god! They would never take the time to understand he never claimed, nor ever claimed to be one. They would despise him and never try to find out who he truly was.

To his enemies, this name would make them hesitate. This name made them reconsider, rethink who they were messing with. To them, the Doctor was wild, untamed, and unable to be stopped. He would stop at nothing to bring them down. This nickname was a warning from the Daleks, who had no fear. He would be their unstoppable enemy, who wouldn't consider killing them a low blow. He would do what he had to. The blood on his hands was evidence of that.

The Doctor, the Oncoming Storm.

While all this assumption would be correct in their own right, his friends knew better. The Doctor's companions, the only family he had now, knew what this name meant. They lived with him, cried with him, fought with him, died with him, some even regenerated with him, and most of them loved him in their own way.

They understood him, trusted his madness, lived by his rules, learned his methods, memorized his voice; they always came with he called out to them. They saved him, stopped him, loved him, pushed him, trusted him, adored him, hated him, and knew him.

Him, the Oncoming Storm.

This wasn't just the Doctor's nickname from his life long enemies; his companions knew, this was the summery of him. The Doctor was an Oncoming Storm, but not in the way many thought. Oncoming meant coming soon, not already formed and coming; Storm meant destruction if put under the right conditions. This meant he wasn't _already_ a wrathful Time Lord coming to destroy, it meant he was dangerous under the right conditions.

The destruction he created was the aftershock, a mere shadow of what _could_ happen if he hadn't become enraged. Not even the Doctor could save everyone, nor did he condemn all to die.

The rank of 'lonely god' was given to him as coded message. Never once had the Doctor claimed to be a god, he only demanded a small fraction of the respect he deserved. He loved life, and only had one rule: you live in my TARDIS, you do as I say.

The Doctor wasn't a monster, he was too tenderhearted and in love with the human race to be so. True, he could be terrifying as a Storm, but his companions knew he was usually only Oncoming.

He never stuck around for large rewards, parties in his favor, or the thanks of billions of people; in fact, he rather disliked it. He hated being saluted at, and became nervous when people applauded him. He was isolated, self-exiled.

Perhaps his companions were the only ones who understood, maybe the original meaning of "the Oncoming Storm" was twisted and lost; whatever the reason, that name caused far more assumptions about the Doctor then was necessary.

Yes, when cornered he would unleash his anger upon his enemy and become next to unstoppable, but he wasn't like that _normally_. He was obsessed with life and doing good, whether to atone his past sins or just because that's who he was; and found himself hopelessly attracted to the human mind. He loved seeing his companions' eyes light up when they saw a new sky or had a brilliant thought. He enjoyed gently pushing their minds, and then when they finally figured out what he'd known for a while, reward them as if they thought of it before he had.

He was Time Lord, he saw in his head the whole of Time and Space. Everything that had happened, is happening, or could happen burned in his thoughts. The voices of thousands of species screamed in his head while the songs of hundreds of galaxies filled his mind. But yet, the Doctor allowed his companions to say the solution of the problem, even though he knew it far in advance.

The Daleks understood him, in a way, the Doctor, their sworn enemy. That's why they gave him such a name. Yes, it was a warning to all those who dared to rise against him, but it was also an observance of his life.

Normally, he was calm, happy, and normal. He made jokes and treated everything like a game. He was carefree, silly and talked a lot. But underneath, he was churning. Terror, sorrow, anger, loneliness, despair, and hatred swirled together, creating a potential storm within the Doctor. When cornered, left with no other option, that storm is released and he declares personal war against his enemy.

And, as always, he wins.

But the price of winning his heavy, and the pain of the loss of life adds to his storm, making it larger and bigger.

When the Dalek's history dubbed the Doctor "the Oncoming Storm," they meant simply this: when left alone, the Doctor should be feared, but isn't completely dangerous. However, the potential is there, and if under the proper circumstances, he will explode into an intergalactic hurricane that destroys everything in its path.

If the Daleks understood this, his companions lived it. But instead of fearing the Storm, they clung to it. They depended on it, and knew when to stop it. They held his hand as he began to explode, they hugged him tightly as he surrendered to his anger and let go.

They knew he was dangerous.

They only held him closer.

Their unconditional love for him confused, impressed, and healed the Doctor. He would watch, shocked, as they stood his way, trusting him to stop in time to save their lives. He would be utterly confused when he would kill his enemy, and his companion would hold him and tell him it wasn't his fault, that he had no choice. They forgave almost everything he did, no matter how bad.

He would protect them with everything he was.

He needed them.

He loved them.

Because every Oncoming Storm needs to have someone to tell it when to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old writing of mine (like more than 5 years old), but I still love it, and it still rings true.


End file.
